


Old man

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Pengkor/Pak Agung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Old man

Everything just went smoothly, now that I have him, the bait for our last child, our plan definitely will end up in success.

Now, what do we have here? A child, an old man, a woman. I won't lie, this woman scares me at first, but these three people mean nothing for us, for me and my child.

I took a step forward, this man interests me. The terrified expression on his face, amusing. 

Am I attracted? Maybe a bit of conversation won't do harm. When I let my face closer to his face he doesn't seem to like it. 

"So your name is Agung? Great name for a handsome face."

I lift his chin up, when I observe his face I can't hide my smile anymore. This man, if only not because he's our bait I would take him to my car.

Unfortunately, I can't get everything I want.


End file.
